


Distraction.

by reidbyers



Series: Famous!Reader. [1]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: F/M, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-28
Updated: 2017-04-28
Packaged: 2018-10-24 23:08:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10751682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reidbyers/pseuds/reidbyers
Summary: You are an famous actress who upon your rise to fame gained a pretty intense stalker. When the FBI got involved, they instructed one of their agents to stay with you at all times; how convenient that you gave you the cutest one.





	Distraction.

“We believe that he is stalking and murdering other women who have qualities like your own, they’re substitutes and eventually he’s going to want the real thing.” Hotch explained to you over a cup of coffee, his look stern and voice steady. You appreciated that he was treating you normally, not like some child who needed to be talked down to, his team had been the only people who had taken you seriously. While what he was saying was intensely scary, at least you knew what was going on.

For almost half an year now you knew you had a stalker, you kept getting photographs of yourself sleeping or in the shower when no one was around, creepy love letters left in your purse, vivid texts about what you were wearing on certain days from an untrackable number. You had tried to tell the police but they’d just dismissed you, apparently they had more important things to do and until you had actually been hurt, there was nothing they could do. The FBI was called in when a woman was found stabbed to death dressed like you from one of your biggest roles; leading them to you.

The investigation had been going on for a few days now, you had many intense fans so it was a process of eliminating them and working out who would have the skills to do what he had done. Another woman had been found dead so they assumed he wasn’t getting the satisfaction he needed from them, it also meant he was soon going to get bored.

“We’re going to be leaving one of our agents with you so you’re protecting at all times, this is just a precaution. Since he insisted, doctor Spencer Reid will be staying with you until we have found the unsub.” You nodded your head and darted your eyes over to where Spencer was standing, he was busy walking to two police men about the security in your house. He insisted? You hadn’t spoken to him once his whole investigation, any time you had gone to ask him a question he had darted away to something else.

“So, I’ll be safe here?” You asked nervously, you didn’t understand why this was happening to you but you trusted them, this was their job and since they kept catching the bad guys they must be good at it. Hotch nodded his head before his phone started to ring, he apologized and stood up, leaving you alone at your table. Your house was full of people, some checking for any cameras that might have been planted without you knowing, evidence of the unsub being in your house, most of them were just stood discussing whatever and you were just sat there with your thoughts. You weren’t scared necessarily, rather just wanting this whole deal to be over and done with.

You sat there quietly, various people came up to check on you before going back to work, it was at least another hour until everyone agreed it was time to go. They packed up their things and began to leave until it was only you and Spencer in the house. You wondered how Spencer would protect you if this stalker made his way over to your house, he was tall and lanky and looked like he had never won a fight in his life. He stood awkwardly in your living room and studied the decor on the walls.

“You like it?” You asked in reference to one piece of art in particular, it was a friend’s piece; two bodies abstract in a sea of warm colours, your house was filled with art to make it seem more homely. You were often on sets or travelling so you liked your house to be as bright and as filled with life as possible so you had something to look forward coming home to.

“I do.” He replied with a small upturn of his lips, clasping his hands behind his back. You could tell he was a little nervous but you couldn’t tell if that was because of you or why he was here, from the looks of it there were plenty of other people who could have stayed so why volunteer in the first place?

“So, do you have lots of stalker cases?” It was a weird attempt to start a conversation, sure but you didn’t know what else to talk about. You knew nothing about him and for all you knew he didn’t know anything about you. He wasn’t here to make conversation or be a friend but with the tenseness of the situation, it would be nice.

“Yes, about 7.5 million people get stalked every year in the U.S and 61% of those people are women, we take on the more serious of cases though.” Spencer replied with a small smile, his hands loosening up to be waved aimlessly around. The information didn’t make you feel any better but seeing how Spencer seemed to relax up a little bit, it gave you the smallest bit of hope that for however long you would be together it wouldn’t just be filled with awkward silences.

“Look at you, beauty and brains.” You smiled and wandered past him over to the couch, slipping off your cardigan before you sat down. It was warm in your house, the fireplace crackled quietly in the background giving off a cosy vibe. You draped your cardigan of the arm of the couch and cuddled up on it, talking to people all day and having to worry for your own safety had really drained you and all you wanted is to rest your eyes. Resting your face against your balled up hand, you looked over at Spencer.

You were glad that he offered to stay with you because it was nice to have some eye candy around. He was incredibly handsome, your eyes focused on the sharp cut of his cheekbones and jawline and how they contrasted to the soft shape of his lips. There was no shame in how you were staring at him and how he was staring back, if he allowed it you would look at him for hours on end. You’d wanted to talk him all those other times but with his diversions you assumed he didn’t want to talk to you for some reason, it had made you feel a little bad because you’d grown to admire his rabid execution of information and how gentle his voice sounded.

He looked unsure of what he should be doing, it wasn’t until you patted the free space beside you that he came, sitting down beside your curled up form.

“Why did you insist of being the one to stay with me?” You asked after the question became all you could wonder, part of you had just assumed that Spencer wouldn’t be the kind of person who was interested in the roles you had taken on, mostly stereotypical romance roles that perhaps you weren’t that interested in but were gifted with - you highly doubted he was a fan. Another part of you had a hopeful suspicion that his actions might have had an alternative motive.

Spencer opened his mouth to say something but shut it immediately after, his lips jutting out almost into a pout, obviously toying with the correct way to say what he was thinking.

“It was recommended to me by a fellow agent, I, um, think his exact words were pretty boy wouldn’t mind staying with his pretty girl.”

Your eyebrows raised at his words, especially at the way you had been spoken about. The whole time the FBI had been here, you’d never been spoken to once by Spencer so you were a little confused as to how the idea that you were “his pretty girl” had come to be. Spencer clearly saw the confusion on your face and started to backtrack.

“I didn’t mean it, I didn’t even say it - that was Morgan! He was just teasing and I’m sorry that’s probably not what you want with everything else that’s going on. I offered because I thought I could be of some hel-”

“Do you really think I’m pretty?” You interrupted him with a small smirk, whatever nervousness you’d had before had disappeared when you realised that the reason Spencer had been ignoring you was because he liked you; that’s why he offered to stay. It was adorable how nervous he seemed in comparison to you.

“What? Of course I do, this just isn’t very appropriate, I-I’m here to protect you.” Spencer started to stutter over his words as he watched you shift from your cuddled up position and instead move slowly towards him, that smirk still of your lips. “This isn’t…”

“It’s awfully warm in here, isn’t it doctor Reid?” Your voice was silky, hovering over Spencer as you ran your hand down the front of his jacket. “Do you want to take this off?” He looked up at you like you were the possibly the most beautiful thing he’d ever seen before slowly undoing the buttons of his blazer, once they were all undone he let you help remove it off of him, dropping it down on the floor.

“If you really want to help me, would you take my mind off of everything?” You whispered and let your gaze drop down to his lips, watching as his tongue came out to nervously lick them. Your brain was telling you that this wasn’t appropriate, seducing a BAU agent for the fun of it wasn’t something you should be doing at all especially when there was a stalker coming after you but the rest of your body disagreed, who could resist this man when he looked so good without trying?

After a few seconds, Spencer kissed you. His hands came up and cupped either side of your face, they were so big and it made you shiver. He was just full of surprises because you hadn’t expected him to kiss like this, desperate and hungry and exactly what you needed. You rested your hands on his chest and let him take charge, another thing that was a pleasant surprise. He tasted like lemonade and you were addicted by the way his mouth moved and the way he bit your lip hesitantly just to feel the way you’d keen. You’d kissed a lot of people in movies and just in life but never someone who could make you feel weak like this.

Eventually though, he pulled away and left you gasping. You thought his lips were pretty before but they were even prettier wet and pink. Whatever dominance he had when kissing seemed to dwindle away once he started talking, you liked how flustered he got however.

“This really isn’t appropriate, I’m sorry I shouldn’t have kissed you. It’s just- you were there and- maybe this was a bad idea.” He rambled on only to be stopped by your smiling lips against his again, moving back only to speak softly in his ear.

“You’re really cute when you talk but you’re even cuter when you sit there and kiss me.”

Even if Spencer knew this was wrong, he couldn’t resist you. So he did as you asked, his lips connecting to yours once again but much softer, touching you like the precious thing he thought you were. He knew that Morgan would question him the next day on what sort of shenanigans he got up to that night but he decided to worry about that later, right now he was savouring the sweet taste of your lips and how this was not how he was expecting this case to go.


End file.
